Falling under your charm
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Draco was indifferent to love and thought girls inferior... until he met Caroline


**Falling under your charm**

**Disclaimer : everything belongs to JK Rowling except the Silklingtons and the sleeping potion, studied in Snape's class.**

**Chapter 1 : Caroline**

It was the first of September and Draco Malfoy was on the Hogwarts Express. He sighed as he leaned his head against the window and watched the countryside fly by. Another (tiring) year at Hogwarts and an exasperating one at that, what with 'famous St Harry Potter' strutting about the school and being asked to sign autographs left, right and centre.

Suddenly, the train stopped and Draco got out. He surveyed the place; there was Hagrid, the keeper and care of magical creatures teacher shouting at the first years to follow him. Draco remembered when he was in that position and it was only five years ago. Shaking his head, Draco made his way up to the castle.

When he entered the big hall he noticed Harry, Hermoine and Ron, "The Dream Team" Draco sneered to himself, using the name that Snape, the poitions master had given or rather sneered at them four years ago. He scanned the room, there were the first years waiting to be sorted, he sighed and sat down.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and everyone went quiet instantly. 'Welcome back and welcome (if you are new) to another year at Hogwarts. Now,this year, before we begin the sorting of the first years I would like to introduce you all to a new sixth year who has just moved into the area.' Everyone buzzed with excitement and Draco looked up interested, suddenly, he felt his jaw drop: in front of them stood the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. She was his age, same height, long wavy black hair that fell just beneath her shoulders, sparkling dark eyes, rosy cheeks and a smile that gave her dimples. Draco could tell that she was rich because her robes were, like his, made out of silk not cotton. Dumbledore smiled, 'everyone, may I present Caroline Silklington, she has just moved into the area and will be joining the sixth years. Come along my dear.' As everyone watched Caroline put the hat on, Draco's hat began to pound. 'Hmm...' the hat said 'Very bright I see, plenty of cunningness as well as ambition, alot of talent, there's only one house that you should be in my dear and that's... SLYTHERIN! Draco didn't even hear the Slytherin table's cheers, he just watched as Caroline took the hat off and walked towards the table, all boys offered her a place but she ignored them and kept walking until she came to Draco, 'may I?' she asked. Draco looked up into her shining eyes, he could have sworn that they twinkled; he smiled back "of course!" He replied. Caroline smiled at him which produced dimples in her cheeks and sat down. 'I'm Caroline Silklington, though you proberly know that already.'She smiled. Draco smiled back: 'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Caroline suddenly became interested, 'I know that name! Are you, by any chance related to Lucius Malfoy?' Draco did a double take, 'yes, I'm his son.'

Caroline smiled 'I thought so! My parents have met yours.' 'Really!' Said Draco, intrigued. 'Oh yes! They,too, work for the Dark Lord.'

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

The first lesson was potions. They had potions with the Gryffindors who Draco had said were a troubled lot.

'Settle down class' said Snape, Caroline thought he looked quite strict but was comforted that he wasn't particularly to his own class.'Now Caroline,' he said, smiling at her 'where are you with potions?' Caroline bit her lip: 'Well... We've covered information on different ingrediants and what the different types do and shrinking potions.' 'That's excellent! You're up to the same level as we are" said Snape smiling at her. (All the Gryffindors were seething, they were sure Snape wouldn't be like that with a new _Gryffindor _student!) Snape smiled at her again, 'why don't you sit over here next to Draco my dear.'

Draco smiled as Caroline came towards him, she smiled back and sat down next to him. 'Now, class!' Said Snape catching the class's attention, 'today, we are going to be concocting a sleeping potion. Now, this sleeping potion is quite special can anyone tell me why?' To no-one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up, but she wasn't the only one:'Yes Miss Silklington?'

Caroline had put her hand up, 'This powerful sleeping potion, (or the deadly sleeping potion as is known to enemies) is quite potent and it will send you to sleep for the right amount of hours if you have taken the right amount. It has an advantage of being able to knock out any enemy no matter how big or powerful. Its colour is also an advantage and can trick the enemy into thinking it's tea. It can also be used for a cure for insomnia. Although it has these qualities, it can be quite dangerous, if the person has taken too much, he or she will continue to sleep until the potion eventually slows the body down until the body stops working altogether. It is also used in hospitals to relieve people of pain (only if they have permission of course!)'

Snape looked amazed, so did everyone else then Snape said 'excellent Miss Silklington! I hope all of you were listening, Miss Silklington, not only told me what it was, but she also gave me a full discription of what it did, how it did it, the fact that it could be dangerous and said why! Fifty points to Slytherin!' Draco was beaming, so were the other slytherins. The next class was transfiguration where Caroline scored them another fifty points. For the first time in five years, Slytherin was beginning to see light at the end of the tunnel, Draco was sure that they were going to win the house cup.

**Chapter 3, An invitation: getting to know each other**

The months flew by and, in that time, Draco and Caroline had become very good friends and Draco couldn't disregard the fact that as well as being quite smart and very intelligent, she was also quite pretty.

As Christmas grew near, the school prefects started going round, taking down those who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, both Caroline and Draco were going home each hoping to see each other again soon. One day, it seemed as if their prays had been answered, they were sitting in the great hall at breakfast time on the last day when, suddenly, Draco's eagle owl came swooping down with a letter.

Draco took it. Caroline looked over, 'Is that from your parents?' 'Probably' Draco replied. He opened it, expecting the worst, but what he read lightened his heart considerably:

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I have made aquaintances with Mr and Mrs Silklington. They have given us the honour of spending christmas with us in our home, Caroline will go home with you tomorrow._

_Your mother sends her love. Tell Caroline we look forward to meeting her._

_Your father,_

_Lucius._

Draco felt he could have leapt thirty feet into the air. He turned to Caroline, smiling, 'How about it?' Caroline, too, was speechless then she smiled, 'I'd love to!'

It was the last day of term, the day seemed to fly by and, in no time, Draco and Caroline were on the train home. They were met by their parents and went home in Draco's car. When they got to Malfoy Manor, they took out their suitcases and took them inside. Then, Narcissa made tea and they sat in the livingroom together and began to talk Narcissa smiled, 'So, tell us Mrs Silklington, why did you decide to move here in particular?' Caroline's mother smiled back, 'Well John's job changed bases and so we had to move here.' 'Ah yes! I imagine an advisor would have to change alot.' John smiled, 'well it's the first time in ages and as we have the same job, it helps a great deal.' Narcissa smiled, 'and how do you like your new school Caroline?' Caroline smiled politely, 'Very much thank you Mrs Malfoy, Draco helps me a lot, when I met him I knew he must have come from a well brought-up background, he's very aimiable and gentlemanlike.'

Draco blushed and Lucius smiled proudly, 'Why, thank you for the compliment Caroline!' Draco cleared his throat, 'What are your professions Mr and Mrs Silklington?' He asked politely. Mr Silklington smiled, 'Well, I work as a secretary for the Ministry of Magic and Joan works as one of the Minister's advisors.' Draco smiled, 'Oh, I am sorry!' Everyone laughed. Joan smiled, 'Well, the money's good and you don't get paid for being a deatheater, his lordship knows we have to be careful of our jobs. So we take care.' Lucius nodded, 'Yes, If I'd been a bit more careful I'd still be school governor.'

They continued to talk into the night until they were all feeling tired and went to bed knowing that Christmas was to be tomorrow. Caroline went to her room, she got into her bed and closed her eyes, feeling happier then ever. During the night, she felt cold and she was shivering, she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock "2 am" it said. She shivered and closed her eyes again but she couldn't get to sleep. Caroline sighed and got out of bed , she padded along the landing until she came to Draco's room, she cleared her throat and gently opened the door: 'Draco?' Draco stirred, 'Caroline, what is it? Are you alright?' Caroline approached the bed, 'I'm cold.' 'Oh' Draco replied 'Well... I guess you could sleep here for a bit.' Caroline smiled and got into the bed next to Draco, 'Thankyou' she breathed. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, they looked at each other and then, very slowly began to kiss gently, Draco started to kiss her more passionately, deepening it as he became more confident.

**Chapter 4: His Lordship requires an audience**

They slept late the following morning, Lucius was woken by a noise in the kitchen, he got up and went down, he saw none other then Lord Voldemort's head in the fire place. 'Master' said Lucius bowing very formally, 'to what do we owe this pleasure?' Voldemort cleared his throat 'up Lucius!' Lucius stood up straight again, 'I wish to see Caroline and Draco on their own this morning.' 'Of course master!' Lucius replied 'when?' Lord Voldemort frowned thoughtfully, 'what time is it?' '9 o'clock master.' Lucius replied. Lord Voldemort smiled, 'fine, send them to me at 10.' 'Yes your Lordship' said Lucius bowing again, Voldemort's head disappeared with a 'POP.'

Meanwhile in Draco's room, Draco had just woken up, he racked his brains, trying to remember what happened last night, he suddenly smiled, rembering, he turned to Caroline who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, wearing nothing, like himself, except the quilt that covered them, he smiled and gently observed her: her hair was laid out on the pillow, she looked very comfortable, Draco smiled, bent down and kissed her head gently. Caroline stirred and opened her eyes; she smiled when she saw him. 'Sleep well?' Draco asked gently. Caroline nodded and cuddled into him. Suddenly they heard Lucius rapping on the door: 'Draco! Are you awake?' 'Yes Father!' Draco replied. 'Well hurry up! Our master wishes to see you and Caroline in an hour.' 'I'll go and tell her father!' Draco replied. He heard his father go back downstairs.

He turned to the lump which was snuggled up against him, he smiled, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. He bent down and kissed her head, she smiled and look up at him, 'we have to get ready to see his Lordship.' Draco, last night was a magical one for me.' Caroline whispered, Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her tenderly, 'and for me' he whispered. They smiled at each then got up and got ready. Narcissa made a sumptuous breakfast, then Draco and Caroline put on their best silk robes and went downstairs to wait for Lucius. Lucius appeared and they took it in turns to use the floo powder.

When they arrived, Caroline looked around her, it was a very smart background, although the place was dark, it was outlined with red velvet which covered the stairs and various objects. Suddenly, they heard a pattering of footsteps and a short, balding man in his mid-thirties appeared: 'His Lordship will see you now' he announced. 'Thank you Wormtail' replied Lucius. Caroline and Draco followed Mr Malfoy up the stairs to a big, old-fashioned wooden door. Lucius knocked once. 'Enter!' A voice replied. Lucius and the teenagers went in, infront of them stood a man with black hair, red scarlet eyes, black robes, painfully thin and wearing a superior expression.

Since they had last met, Wormtail had concocted a potion that gave Voldemort his normal body. Lucius and the teenagers bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. Voldemort smiled, 'So this is Caroline' he remarked, 'your parents are very faithful and do a very good job; I hope you can be persuaded to do the same.' Caroline bowed, 'of course your lordship, I will work to keep up my parents and his lordship's expectations.' Voldemort looked at her closely, then smiled, 'good girl!' He turned to Draco, 'I hear that you have been working very hard with your curses young Malfoy' Draco bowed, 'Indeed your Lordship, I have mastered all three curses as has Caroline; we are moving on to some more now.' 'Excellent!' Smiled Voldemort, 'Caroline, I wish to see what your powers are like.' He put a mouse on the table and Caroline took a deep breath. 'Crucio!' the mouse swelled with pain, 'Imperio' the mouse stood to attention. 'Do a backflip' commanded Caroline. The mouse obeyed. 'Crawl' the mouse crawled. 'Play dead' the mouse played dead. Then Caroline took a deep breath 'Avada kedavra!' The mouse fell dead, then Caroline evaporated it and waited. The Dark Lord looked at her thoughtfully, then he smiled, 'that was very very good Caroline! Keep it up!' With that, they left.

**Chapter five: End of term and a proposal**

Caroline and Draco went home. Caroline's parents were very pleased to hear the news. Caroline was pleased as well, though a little dazed. The rest of the months flew by and in no time at all, it was the start of the summer holidays. Caroline and Draco sat in the great hall, eating, at last Dumbledore got to his feet, 'another year gone, and once again, it is time to award the house cup. The points stand thus: In fourth place: Ravenclaw with 256 points. Everyone clapped, Third place: Hufflepuff with 366 points. Second place: Gryffindor with 402 points. And in first place, with 844 points: Slytherin!' The Slytherin table burst into cheers. As the feast drew nearer to the end, Draco and Carolinee left the table and went out for a walk. Caroline sighed, 'What a year!' Draco nodded and put an arm around her, 'scared?' He asked.

Caroline knew he was talking about working for Voldemort. She shrugged, 'A little, but whatever comes will come, the most important thing is that I'll be with you.' They kissed and Draco noticed that her eyes really did shine; he cleared his throat, 'Caroline, ther's something I must ask you.' Caroline looked at him expectantly, Draco hesitated then said, 'for some years now, father has been saying that I must have a fiancée, and, since I don't like the idea of an arranged marriage and also since we've been getting very close this past year, I've realised that I've met someone who is exceptional and who I'd never find another one like.'

Caroline smiled, tears began to form in her eyes, Draco cleared his throat, 'Caroline Silklington, will you do me the honour of becoming my future wife?' Caroline stared at him, she thought she was in a dream, her head began to turn but then she got herself together, she leaned forward and began to kiss him, 'yes' she whispered, 'I'd be honoured.' Draco put his arms around her and shooting stars began to fly all around them to celebrate the future life of the future husband and wife.


End file.
